Dr Parker's villain family
by masked neon
Summary: Peter Parker is a doctor and run's a clinic at the edge of New York and only attracts villains who stay with him and become apart of a family. Slash/fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Peter's POV

Here i am standing outside of my newly bought clinic where i start my new life at the age of 19 and i have my doctor's degree some say i'm a genius others say i got it with money thanks to my stepfather tony stark aka ironman.

I got home from college and i told my dad that i quiet the engineering class and instead took a class to become a nurse practitioner after i told him he ignored me I left after two weeks he kept given me the silent treatment i don't think my dad approved of me being a doctor and wanted me to be a science mechanical engineer like him.

So i took all the money out of my account that i saved and bought a two story house with a clinic attached. The outside has a deck by the front door and a porch swing, a balcony over the clinic part to the right when you walk in you enter the living room behind the living room is a window you can see the kitchen and to the right a open dining area and the hall is between the dining room and living room the stairs are to the left a bedroom to the right bathroom next to the stairs and a door to the clinic at the end of the hall when you walk up stairs there's the washroom in front of the stairs a to the left of the laundry room is the first bed room bedroom then another to the left then let of the second bedroom is another bedroom and another then the master bedroom on the left of the forth and at the end is a bathroom between the stairs and master bedroom.

It was really cheap maybe because it's on the outside of new york city not many people live around here i mean the nearest store is 2 miles.

I bought this place because no one was willing to hire a 19 year old and it would keep me off of my dad's radar. I need to start a life we're I can help people when they're injured no matter who they are.

This is the start of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Two weeks after buying the house peter was woken up to a crashing sound he jerked awake he looked at his clock which read 1:08 got out of bed and curiously headed for the sound

"It's sound's like i came from the porch" he thought to himself.

While walking cautiously he peaked outside the door and spotted a the broken porch swing."ah man I liked that swing" but lying in the broken swing was a familiar person

"Loki" peter whispered to himself but instead of fleeing like any sane person would do he went over to Loki more concerned for the tricksters injures than his own safety.

He looked him over real quickly to see if it was safe to move him and then proceed to drag him from the porch to the clinic and lift him on the medical bed it was a struggle but he got him on it. Looking over the injures peter proceeded to treat Loki's injuries.

It took a while but wiping his brow of sweat he plop down next to Loki, looking over to the clock on the wall which read 4:45

"It's going to be a long night" he said to no one in particular "i better go make some coffee"

* * *

The clock now read 8:00 and peter was pouring himself another cup of coffee still watching over Loki when he remembered he didn't have groceries "i better go get some in case he's hungry when he wakes up". Taking a glance over to Loki " i'm sure he will be fine alone for a while" peter thought and excited the clinic

On the way to the store peter spotted a box with a dog in it on the side of the road he parked on the side of the road and bent down and started talking to it " ah poor little guy have you been left here by yourself", the dog started wagging it's tail and barking "how about this if you are still here when i get back i will take you home" the dog was barking happily like it understood him and with a smile peter went back to his car to go get the groceries and dog food that he may needed

Meanwhile back at his home Loki was starting to stir but didn't wake complete

It turns out no one took the dog so he grabbed the puppy and went home. while feeding the hungry puppy he heard a noise and went to check it out, when he open the door to the clinic he saw Loki looking at him with a scowl on his face

"Who are you and where am I" he asked menacingly

Peter gulped and grabbing his stethoscope and replied "you are at my clinic. How are you feeling? it looks like you were injured pretty badly can you sit up for me so i can check your breathing" he said composing himself

"Do you know who i am" Loki asked with authority in his voice

"Yes you are Loki and enemy to the avengers the one who responsible for the Chitauri incident now please sit up and hush it i'm going to listening to your heart" he was meet with silence from Loki.

He continued to look over Loki and finished by setting his stethoscope down.

"It look's like you're okay but i do want you to rest in bed for a day just to make sure"

"Child you are either very brave or very foolish to tell me what to do" Loki stated.

They were meet with silence each staring at the other breaking the silence and asking a question that was on his mind Loki asked "why are you helping me you could've contacted the avengers by now " going silent once more than a minute later

"I'm not sure" he replied loki keep staring at him but remaining silent

Peter looking somewhat embarrassed said " besides i'm a doctor, doctor patient confidentiality". Loki looking dumbstruck but will deny it later just continued to stare Peter continued "by the way you need to fix my porch you broke it when you feel on it and i really liked that swing" Loki just gave him a smirk

"Are you hungry"peter asked

* * *

After much nitpicking from Loki peter finally got him to at least try his cooking. (pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee).

"Here let me bring you to the table" peter said

"I can walk myself" he said

"Let me at least help you are my patient after all" smiling shyly Loki reluctantly let him help once peter got Loki to the table and situated with food it was 10 o'clock and the dog was sleeping by his bowl of food.

After Loki was done eating peter took his plate the talked for awhile. then at 3 he did another check up and left Loki watching TV in the living room. At around 6 he came again did another check up then took Loki back to the kitchen to eat dinner. After eating and cleaning their plates peter took Loki to the living room and started talking about loki mostly about medical treatments and good herbs they kinda bonded a little then peter checked his watch seeing that it was 10o clock

"Loki i am going to check you one more time then i think it will be a good idea to head to bed okay" he was answered with a nod

After the check up they both went to bed Loki in the first floor bedroom and peter in the room above the clinic with his new dog Alexander

The next morning peter went to check on Loki only to see a note on the bed.

"I will see you again" the note read

And with a smile and a Xander at his side he said to himself

"He still needs to fix the porch swing"


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Gabriel

Peter's POV

It's been 3 days since Loki left leaving nothing but a note and a broken porch swing.

I was taking my dog Alexander out for a walk after about 5 min of looking for some place to pee (the dog not me) alexander head shot up and he took off running and barking groaning i gave chase .

"Alexander get back here"

When i final caught up to him he was obediently waiting for me sitting next to a man with a metal arm who was lying on the side of the road face down in the dirt.

"I run to him and turn him over and take a good look at his face "he looks kinda familiar" with a quizzical look on my face.

I look him over he looked fine just a little malnourished and tired he started to stir and of course like any normal person would do i grabbed a stick and started poking him to see if he was dead. (of course i new he was alive)

"Hey are you dead"

A groan escaped his mouth i leaned in closer to hear what he was saying

"Hungry" he said

Sighing "Alexander watch him while i get the car" with a bark and tail wagging i rushed back to get my car getting back i started loading him in the car no thanks from hungry here Alexander hoped in the back of the car after him and i got in the driver's seat and drove us back to the house to get him checked over more thoroughly than food.

* * *

No's POV

After the checkup to which peter got no answers from only that he was malnourished Peter hooked him up to an iv drip. An Hour later after the drip was over Peter, Alexander and the man went to the kitchen to get the food started.

"Are you allergic to anything" peter questioned looking at the man for an answer to which the man replied by shaking his head sighing peter started making lunch.

He finished making the soup because the man was not ready for solid food yet while serving the food to his guest and the dog food to Alexander Peter tried asking question again.

"So why were you face down in the dirt on the side of the road? Peter didn't receive a reply so asked another question

"Okay how did you get out here?" again no reply frustrated this time he asked one more question

"Fine then do you now what your name is?" once again no reply

A smile spread across peter's face "oh i get it you were so hungry you were eating dirt right and how you got out here well i don't know that and as for your name i bet it's to-chi no wonder you didn't reply" Peter faked a laugh

That got a shocked face from the man across from him.

"Ready to talk" Peter said with a smirk. The man now looking back at peter and willing to answer began to talk.

"I don't remember why i was face down in the dirt." Getting louder as he spoke "I also don't remember how i got here and i know for a fact my name isn't to-chi because that's just stupid" yelling at the end with heavy breathing

"See was that hard to do" silence enter the dining room once more

"Do you have anywhere to go?" peter said after a long pause

"huh"

"I mean if you don't know who you are you don't have anywhere to go you could stay here you and help around.

"You don't even know who i am i could be a bad guy for all you know"

Peter was silent for the first time since finding this guy.

"Yeah you're right i don't know you but Alexander like's you" breaking the silence and pointing to his dog Alexander

The man was stunned for a sec and looked down to see a tail wagging and big blue eyed puppy staring up at him

"Besides i can't let someone who has no idea who they are leave can i, i am a doctor after all" peter said with a small smile

Looking between peter and Alexander he began smiling a resigned smile he looked back at peter and said "Okay but you are kinda careless"

With a bigger smile now peter began speaking again

"Great i could really use the help around here i'm starting to get more clients and for some reason i'm always having to drag someone to my clinic instead of them coming to the door . I mean i don't exactly have the muscles for it" "i could also use some help fixing this place up a little it is not exactly new" smiling peter got up to clean the table and head for the kitchen

"Oh and about your name how about Gabriel" he said turning back

"What" the man said

"You know for your name i can't just call you to-chi unless you like that better." he said with a smile

"Gabriel huh i like it" now know as Gabriel said smiling while petting the Alexander

After lunch and cleaning the dishes they began to discussing the living arrangement and his job he had to do around here"Okay let's get you settled in. let me take you to your room you will be staying in you can pick and of the rooms on the top floor and my room is at the end of the hall after that we can then discuss what you are going to do around here" Peter said

Gabriel looked around the rooms a little and settled for the room next to peter's

"Welcome to your new home gabriel" peter said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

The merc with the mouth

NO POV

A week has passed since he found gabriel and threw out the week peter has been teaching gabriel to do simple task but he kept breaking the dishes didn't know how to use a washer or dryer and for some reason didn't know how to work the tv or any electronics for that matter.

Peter had a feeling he wasn't going to be much help around the house unless i called for heavy lifting and fixing the house he was actually very good at repairs.

Peter also notice that gabriel liked to get up early and exercise in the morning.

Today peter woke up early alex was not with him because he took a shine to gabriel and would sleep with gabriel most nights, but he woke up early because they had a busy day today.

today they had to get more food for the house because gabriel ate a lot and had to get other thing for gabriel's room and he also didn't have much cloths. let's just say they had a lot of shopping to do.

Peter went down to make breakfast but was surprised to see gabriel in the kitchen.

"wow i didn't know you knew how to cook." peter said surprised who turned to see peter

"Well i think this is my first time" said gabriel

"why would you say that" peter asked frowning only for gabriel to turn showing what look like really black eggs in a pan

"Oh great add new spatula and pan to the shopping list" peter thought to himself

"Here how about i make the food from know on" peter said taking the burnt spatula and the frying pan away from gabriel who then proceeded to discard the eggs in the garbage and rinsed the pan out.

"By the way where is alexander" peter asked gabriel

"He's still in the room sleeping" gabriel replied

"Okay can you take him out to go bathroom will i finish making breakfast. We have a lot of things to do today."

Gabriel looked at peter confusion etched on his face "like what" he asked

"Well if you are going to stay here we have to get you some clothes my clothes don't exactly fit you" Gabriel was wearing a black shirt that was too tight for him that showed his muscles and red and white shorts those were the only thing that really fit him, he had accidentally packed one of his pops shorts when he was moving.

Gabriel just nodded and went to his room to get alexander or alex for short because gabriel found the name pretty funny. After he was outside for more than five minutes when gabriel abruptly turned around thinking he was being watched but found no one thinking he was just being weird after he saw no one he went inside with alex since peter called them for breakfast but not before taking one last look around.

Little did he know someone in a red suit had been watching him from the shadows.

"That was close he almost saw us" said the red and black clad figure

(you idiot you almost got us caught) said a deep voice

{man that guy was was scary} said a higher pitched voice

"I think we will have to take out metal arm hippie first before we can get or target"

(i think it will be better to do today so we can get our chimichangas)

{yeah so we can get chimichangas}

"Agreed" and the figure slipped away into the shadows

* * *

Peter, gabriel, and alex were just leaving the store when gabriel noticed he was being watched again he looked around more alert when peter dragged his attention away

"Something wrong" he asked

gabriel stared off somewhere where he thought the stalker was a little longer

"no nothing wrong" he replied and turned back to the car.

When they finished loading the car they went home for dinner.

they were at the store for quite awhile they drove for about 30 minutes and they reached home and then they began unloaded all the stuff from the car

"I'm going to walk alex for a little bit" gabriel said

"Okay i'm going to cook dinner i will call you when it's ready" peter said smiling and went in to start cooking.

gabriel turned and walked with alex following behind a little away so peter wouldn't see him and yelled

"I now you're there come out and show yourself" gabriel and alex were on guard they waited a little and a man in red and black clad suit showed himself.

"Who are you and what do you want" gabriel said

" i'm deadpool it's nice to meet you in person you know instead of watching you threw my hello kitty binoculars and these guys are yellow and white" the man now known as deadpool said

Gabriel justed looked at him confused

("idiot he can't see us where in your head")said yellow

"Oh right" deadpool thought

{"Uh he's taller in person"} said white

(who cares kill him and get what we came for) yellow said

Then gabriel narrowed his eye's and started speaking "Whatever why are you here" he said more angrier

"Well metal armed hippe we came for what's ours" said deadpool

{Yeah and don't stand in our way} said white

Gabriel contemplated what he said and came to the conclusion they were after peter. Narrowing his eyes he took a defensive stance pushing alex back and ran to attack deadpool.

Deadpool already had his katanas out and they started fight it out trading blow for blow.

Gabriel was getting cuts here and deadpool was getting cuts there that went on for about 30 minutes when they both stopped catching their breath.

Gabriel was the first to break the silence

"Not bad but i can't let you take peter" gabriel said while breathing heavily

("What what is he talking about who's peter") said yellow

{I think he's talking about the kid} said white

(you mean the one with the cute butt) said yellow

"What are you talking about i was talking about the chimichangas you took"

That got gabriel confused "chimichangas" gabriel asked quizzically

"Yeah you took them about a week ago" said deadpool

"What those are gone" said gabriel

Deadpool gasped holding both hand to his face. Just then peter came out to call gabriel

"gabriel the chimichangas are done" peter notice gabriel was with someone and gasped running to him noticing he was hurt

"are you hurt what happened" peter asked franticly and looked to the other man

"Who are what are you doing here" peter asked

"This is peter he's gorgeous why didn't i notice before" wade thought

(because you were to busy staring at his ass) said yellow

"Deadpool" gabriel asked that seemed to snapped him out of his thoughts

"What is going on" peter asked

"How about we go inside to talk" suggested gabriel

They just nodded yes and headed in side

* * *

"Let me get this straight you have been stalking gabriel for a week and trying to kill him", "unlive kill sounds to gruesome" deadpool cut in. peter sighed okay unalive him because he grabbed the last box of chimichangas " peter asked they were now in the dining room eating the chimichanga peter made.

"Pretty much" deadpool said munching on his fifth chimichanga "hmum did you really make these yourself these are the best"

(yeah you're right) said yellow

{ these are delicious} said white

"Well now that the misunderstanding cleared up what are you going to do" peter asked

"I think i'm just going to head home for now see you and thanks for the chimichangas baby boy" deadpool then got up and left

"What did he just call me " peter asked looking at gabriel who just shrugged and started cleaning of the table.

They went to bed after peter checked over gabriel's injures but the next morning peter got out of bed went down stairs and notice a familiar person making pancakes.

"deadpool" peter asked surprised

Deadpool turned around to look at peter "babyboy your finally awake" "i hope you don't mind me staying here i kinda liked your cooking and decided to move in "

Peter was shocked and looked to gabriel who just shrugged

"Find but there are going to be some rule's." peter said

"Yeah" deadpool turned around to hug peter "thanx baby boy" he then planted a kiss to peter's cheek who just blushed

"Hey what are you doing" gabriel yelled he got up to hit deadpool who just laughed while peter sat down eating the pancakes

"hmm these are good "peter thought while deadpool and gabriel were fighting in the background


End file.
